Never Forget that You are Loved (rewritten)
by SonicExeP
Summary: After Sonic commits suicide, the whole smash roster is devastated. Including Snake, who is determined to know why his son died. rewrite of the original story
1. Terrible News

"Good job Snake. Head back to base"

"Got it"

Snake had just completed his most risky mission yet: saving the world from the depths of Foxhound. Snake had to temporarily leave smash in order to do his mission but he can't help but think about what his adopted son Sonic told him just before he left.

"Do you really have to go?" Sonic told him. Those words echoed in his head.

"I'm sorry kid but this is important. Your old man has to save the world once again. Don't be so sad. You have your friends at Smash to take care of you while I'm out. It'll only be a week anyway." Snake remembered telling him. Sonic suddenly held on Snake's leg, pleading him to not go. Snake held back tears as he shook his boy off his leg. He hated that he did that but he needed to save the world.

When he got back to base, he noticed that something was wrong. Otacon was crying, Meryl was hugging him and his daughter Sunny was consoling her crying dad.

"Otacon? What's wrong?" Snake said. Colonel Campbell approached him, removing his hat.

"Snake… . I've got some bad news…" Campbell said. Snake began to worry. What bad news is the Colonel going to give him?

"It's about Sonic. This morning, they found that he committed suicide by hanging" Colonel began.

"I'm sorry Snake, but your son is dead"

At that moment, the world completely stopped for Snake. He didn't just hear that. That his only son Sonic had killed himself. He felt the whole world shrinking around him.

"You're kidding right? Is this one of your sick jokes Colonel? Sonic would never-" Snake began.

"I'm sorry Snake, but I'm afraid it's true" Colonel said.

"No no no no… " Snake repeated to himself. He could believe what he was hearing. He knelt down on the floor, fighting back tears.

"I'm sending you back home so you can recover from all this" Colonel said. "You'll leave in the morning"

When Snake came back to Smash for the funeral he couldn't believe how many people were in the funeral home. The fighters, Sonic's friends and family, and even his 2 exs Shadow and Exe. They had all come to say goodbye to Sonic, who laid peacefully in the casket. It broke his heart.

The rain poured down as all the fighters stood before the grave before them. They all sobbed as the casket was lowered into the grave. A picture of a smiling blue hedgehog stood next to it. The tombstone read "here lies Sonic the Hedgehog. Hero. Fastest thing alive." The fighters were devastated. Snake was too, but he tried to hold in his pain so no one saw him as weak.

After the grave was buried, everyone left for Smash Mansion. Snake didn't move from where he was standing as everyone left.

"Come on Snake, we gotta go" Ken said. Mario put a hand on Ken's shoulder.

"Let's give him some time alone," Mario said. Ken nodded and they both left. Snake stood in the rain at the grave before him. Was today even real? Why was he standing here in the pouring rain, staring at this tombstone where buried underneath was his only adopted son? Many years ago, Otacon had found a baby hedgehog on their doorstep. Snake refused to keep it at first but the baby's cute smile got to him. They raised it, cared for it, then Smash Bros came along and gave both Snake and that hedgehog an invite to the most ambiguous fighting tournament in history. Snake didn't return the following year but now he's back again. And now, he's standing here, his son six feet underground, after Mario Shulk and Palutena found that he committed suicide by hanging. What was he gonna do without him now?

Snake looked around, no one else was here with him. He felt like he could let his guard down now.

He suddenly kneeled to the ground, screaming to the lighting that struck the sky.

"WHYYY" Snake yelled to no one. "Why am I such a terrible parent? This is all my fault! I should've been there for him! Why why why!" He let all his emotions out at once. He didn't bother to wipe his tears as they blended in with the rain hitting his face. No one was here and that was good because Snake knew that even Kirby would think of him differently if he saw him cry.

Snake got up, the rain still pouring, his pants and hands covered in mud. He'll do the laundry later, or never.

"Sonic, you can't hear what I'm saying. But I hope you never forget that you are loved. By me, By Miku, by the fighters, By Shadow, by Exe, everyone. We all love you" Snake said. He started at the grave one more time before turning away.

"Until we meet again" Snake said. He began his long walk to the mansion. The next few days would be hard for him and everyone else.

The fighters, ahead of Snake, were chatting as they walked home.

"So he's just dead? Like that? We'll never see him again" Pit said.

"I'm gonna miss him so much," Roy said.

"We've never lost a fighter before. Not even to a villain fighter going on a rampage" Ryu said.

"I remember when we used to race together. And now when I finally see him again, he dies" Banjo whimpered. Kazooie handed him a tissue from inside the backpack.

"Poor Snake. He's gonna take this harder than any of us" Peach said.

"And Shadow" Samus added.

"And Knuckles, Sonic.exe, Miku.." Daisy listed. "Everyone that was ever close to Sonic"

Ken suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Ken said. "It sounded like Sonic"

"Sonic's dead Ken. It's probably just in your head" Shulk said. "Let's just get back home"

Everyone continued to walk home. Where one less fighter would be there.


	2. Not Ready

The next was the hardest day for everyone. Not just in smash, but for the rest of the world. The sun was shining despite it raining yesterday. The fighters left their rooms in a slow and sad pace. No one bothered to talk to each other as they passed by. The room between Lucas and King Dedede's had a wreath on it and some police tape. Some fighters were sniffling after yesterday. The only person who didn't get out of their room was Snake. He was lying in bed with his blinds closed. The tiniest bit of sunshine peeked through the blinds. Why was today so sunny?

Snake could hear the door knocking. He turned to the other side of the bed.

"What do you want?" Snake asked. A voice he could barely recognize replied to him.

"Snake are you okay? I need to talk to you about something" It said. Snake groaned.

"Come in," He told it. He could hear the door open. It's hard to know who the voice was since it was so dark in the room but Snake could tell it was a female.

"It's so dark in here. You need some sunshine" The woman said. She opened the blinds, letting all the sunlight out. Snake retreated into his blanket like a vampire. The sunlight revealed that the voice was Palutena. She was one of the people who found Sonic dead and she was also Snake's friend. Palutena will watch Sonic sometimes when Snake is out doing battles. Watching him and Pit was tough but she was willing to do it for Snake. Palutena turned to the lump in the blankets.

"Snake, I know how hard this is on you" She tells the lump. "We're all just as devastated as you are. It's like all the energy in the house died when Sonic did. No one's chatting, no one's laughing. Everyone is devastated in the lobby. Imagine how everyone is gonna feel when it's time for battles. We all miss him Snake" The lump sighed.

"You probably hate me now. Because I couldn't stop him in time. I was too late. If only I was there early" Palutena said. Snake emerges to the lump when she says that.

"This isn't your fault Palutena," Snake said. "The only person who's to blame is me. I'm his dad, I should've been there to stop him. Instead I left him alone while he was feeling like this…"

"Snake… " Palutena says, trying not to cry. The two of them stared at each other in silence.

Another set of footsteps can be heard. The two of them turned to see Luigi.

"Oh am I a interrupting something?" Luigi said.

"No, we just finished," Palutena said.

"Okay uh. Master hand said that Snake can go get Sonic's belongings in the main hall" Luigi said. Snake nodded.

"I will go get them right now," Snake said. He climbed out of bed. He turns to Palutena.

"We'll talk later, okay?" He tells her. She nods.

Snake made his way through the hallway. People turned to face him. A few fighters whispered to each other. Snake ignored their chatter as he walked.

"We should steer clear of him. Incase he gets made" Marth whispered to Roy.

"We should be fine as long as we don't mention you know who" Ryu told Ken.

"Who? Meryl?" Ken said. Ryu face palmed.

Mii Brawler took down a picture frame from the biggest wall of everyone's portraits and placed them into a box that said "Sonic" On it. He was putting all of Sonic's belongings into a box so Snake could collect it. It contained most of the things found in Sonic's room from pictures and a few notes.

Snake saw the Mii packing things up. He sighed. Why did today have to happen?

Mii Brawler turned to see Snake.

"Hola Snake. I see you're here to pick up the belongings. Don't worry, I didn't look at anything inside. I just put it in the box" Mii Brawler said. He handed the box to Snake. Snake nodded.

"Thank you" He said. He turned and began to walk back into his room.

"I wish you the best." Snake could hear Mii Brawler tell him. Snake just kept walking, passing by the fighters.

Today's battle schedule had been cancelled due to everyone's mood, leaving everyone miserable in Smash Mansion. Not much happened today as the fighters were still mourning over Sonic. Who would've thought a single fighter's death would impact the entire roster?

Snake was inside his room, holding the box. He started at the closed box. Inside was all the memories he had with Sonic. Opening this box would be the hardest thing he'd do. He places the box down and slips it under his bed.

"I don't think I'm ready…" Snake says. He then climbs into bed. Where he'll stay there for a while.


	3. Snake Throws a fit

What felt like years but was actually a week, the smash residents were slowly getting back to their senses. Battles resumed and everyone fought a little harder for the one they lost. They even held a small tribute to Sonic before the first match since his death. Snake hasn't really gotten back to fighting as he was stuck in his room all day, drinking alcohol in hopes to get rid of this pain. Master Hand and Mario said Snake could take as much time as he can to grieve his only son.

One particular day, Ridley stormed into the kitchen. He had lost the final battle of the day to Jiggly puff and he was upset. Everyone made sure to steer clear of Ridley in case he goes on a rampage. Unfortunately, Snake didn't get the memo.

It had been the first time in weeks since Snake got out of his room and the reason he was outside of it in the first place was to get something to eat. Along the way, he crashed into Ridley. Snake got up, checked the fridge, then continued walking.

"Hey, I'm walking here!" Ridley yelled. Snake ignored him as he began to leave the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! You can't suddenly stop talking because the pipsqueak is dead" Ridley said. Snake stopped in his tracks. Was Ridley making fun of Sonic? His dead adopted son? He turned to face the dragon.

"What did you say?" Snake said, getting angry.

"Oh, so now you start speaking?" Ridley snapped. Snake was getting irrationally angry. Some passing by fighters could see it.

"You better take that back!" Snake said.

"Why should I? So you can continue to mope about some hog who hasn't got a good game in over a decade and kissed a human-"

Snake suddenly tackled Ridley on the ground. He began to beat him up. The passing by fighters attempted to stop the fight, catching the attention of Mario, Samus, Megaman, and Pac Man.

Mario and Samus ran to stop Snake while Megaman tazed Ridley so he could stop. Samus and Mario pulled Snake off of the dragon. Snake pulled out his gun and began to fire at Ridley, putting a few rounds inside the dragon as he was dragged out of the scene.

"Snake, what's gotten into you?" Mario said.

"Ridley was making fun of Sonic!" Snake shouted. Samus turned to Mario.

"In that case, throw him back in" She said.

"No Samus! I'd love to but I don't want Snake to be kicked out of the tournament for murdering another fighter." Mario said. "You're still upset aren't you?"

Snake sighed.

"I miss him a lot. He had his whole life ahead of him. He was gonna marry Shadow, they were gonna move to some urban country called City Escape and have a family. He was gonna get a job or honor his dear old dad in the military. Whatever he was gonna do with his life, it's not gonna happen anymore. I'm not gonna watch my little boy grow up" Snake said, starting to cry. Mario and Samus didn't care that he was crying, they just felt so bad for him.

"All of us are devastated by his passing Snake. You're not going through this alone" Samus told him.

"But my grief is different from yours. You only knew him as the person you sometimes fought. Mario knew him as his long time rival that he competes against in the Olympics. But I knew him as my own flesh and blood. I've been there since the beginning. I raised him from the ground up. And seeing him gone now hurts me. Why him? He was just so young…" Snake said. Mario and Samus hugged him.

"We're here for you Snake, always" Samus said.


	4. A Broken Life form

Snake made his way to the cemetery. Snake made it a routine to visit Sonic in order to cope with his loss. As he made it to the grave, he saw someone else already there. A black and red hedgehog. He was crying. Snake slowly approached.

"I hope you know that I love you Sonic. You meant so much to me. I was so happy to finally be with you again. And then the world tore us apart-" Shadow suddenly stopped in his words. He turned to see Snake.

"Mr Snake, what are you doing here?" Shadow said.

"The same reason you are, kid" Snake said. He sat down next to Shadow. The two of them look at the tombstone. Blue flowers, candles, letters, merchandise and photos surrounded the grave. Snake remembered the day of the funeral. Thousands gathered around the cemetery to say goodbye to their hero. Even though only Sonic's friends and family were allowed inside the funeral home, fans surrounded outside the home. Waiting for the service to be over so they can say goodbye to the morgue carrying their dead star. Even Eggman was at the funeral despite being Sonic's enemy. Infact, ALL of Sonic's enemies were there. Snake didn't realize that even people who hated him were affected by his death.

"I knew how much you loved him," Snake said. "I still remember how much he'd gush about you. And how happy he was when he got back together with you. That night you two broke up still haunts me." Snake said. Shadow sighed. Snake put his hand on Shadow's shoulder. Shadow hugged Snake, crying into his chest.

"If only I told him that I loved him one last time" Shadow said "maybe he'd give it a second thought. I just want him here. I haven't felt this much pain since I lost Maria. How will I ever recover from this" Shadow said.

"You and I are the main ones affected by it. But we can do this. Sonic is counting on us to stay strong and heal through this. You've been through this before, you'll get through this again. Stay strong kid" Snake said.

"But why… why did he kill himself… he was so happy… he was alright…he… he…" Shadow could barely finish his sentence due to his tears. The two of them just sat together in the cemetery, only Shadow's crying can be heard.


	5. The Truth

Snake sat down in his room, box in lap. This box contains all of Sonic's belongings, including all the posters he hung in his walls to stuff they could find in his drawers. Snake didn't think he could find a lot of stuff in his box but he really wanted to relieve all the memories he had of Sonic in order to heal his hurting.

Snake dug into the box and found a photo. It was a selfie on Sonic, with a funny looking hat. He smiled, he looked so silly with it on. That's his son alright.

Snake found another photo in the box, this time it was Sonic, Pikachu and Snake at a theme park. Snake wanted to take the two out for some fun one day. He laughed at the memory of him throwing up on the roller coaster and winning Sonic a teddy bear. Then they all sat down to watch the fireworks at the end of a beautiful day.

The next photo wasn't a photo, it was a small note. It read "Dark and Lonely"

"Dark and Lonely?" Snake said. Why did Sonic have this note? What does Dark and Lonely even mean?

The next note he picked up was written in a different color. In orange, the note read "They'll never understand. Fake that smile. Don't cry" This note left Snake heartbroken. That smile that Sonic would give him. It wasn't real. It meant that Sonic had been feeling this way. For years. And he never told anyone, but why? Why did he believe no one would care? Of course some one cared. He's Sonic the Hedgehog for crying out loud.

The next note was actually two halves of one photo. The photo was Sonic and Exe near a river. Sonic probably ripped it up after they broke up. Poor kid. He didn't talk to anyone for a week when it happened. A few weeks later Sonic and Shadow were back together but him and Exe's breakup haunted him.

The last note Snake managed to find was actually a letter. It looks like it was freshly written despite it being left to rot in a box for days. Snake carefully read it:

"I can't believe I'm going to do this. But I have no choice. Before I go, I have some people I'd like to talk to.

To Mario: We have been friends for the longest time. Even if we were rivals back then, I always looked up to you as a father figure. I'm glad to attend the Olympics with you and I can't wait to see you again.

To Shadow: I know this will break your heart, but just know this isn't your fault. I'll always love you and I'm so happy you gave us another shot.

To Tails and Knuckles: you guys are the best friends a hedgehog could ask for. I'll miss our silly little adventures and antics. I wish nothing but the best for you two.

To Elise: Just Smile. Everything will be okay. Keep me in your heart and I'll be there to make you smile. Like I always have. And Mephiles, make sure Iblis doesn't destroy the world. You're his brother after all.

To everyone at Smash: If I had never ran in at the last minute to save the world from Tabuu, I would have missed out on meeting some of the best fighters in gaming history. I'll miss pulling pranks on Ganondorf, I'll miss playing Rock Paper Scissors with Roy, I'll miss going on a run with Pikachu, and I'll miss dancing to music with Villager and Isabelle. I'll miss every single one of you guys. Except Ridley, he can do die

And Finally, to Snake… "

Snake stopped reading his name. A teardrop falls on the paper. He knows this part was gonna hurt the most. But he pushed on and continued reading.

"I'm sorry. But I can't take it anymore. All these years of torture, harassing, people decided what I get to be, it's too much. I can't live another day like this. It's too much for me. Just know that none of this is your fault. You've been such a good father to me and I can never thank you enough for all you've done. I'm running out of space to write so I'll tell you this: I love you dad"

And that was the letter.

Snake put the letter back in the box, then put the box on the bed. He started at the wall.

Snake then picked up the box and threw it against the wall with a bang. Papers flew everywhere. He stood there as all the memories of Sonic scattered all over his room. Snake then punched the wall, making a hole in it. The door suddenly opens. Snake turned to see Samus in her Zero Suit at the door, she looked shocked.

"Is everything okay?" Samus said.

"Everything is not okay. Why am I such a lousy excuse for a father? It's all my fault isn't it?" Snake said to the wall. Snake kneels on the ground. Samus kneels next to him and comforts Snake.


	6. Snake's worst decision

One year goes by. It's June 23. What is usually the happiest day of the year is now the saddest day. Because today is Sonic's birthday. And this would be the first year he won't be there to celebrate it.

Mario was outside, standing near Sonic's tombstone. He was drifting through his memories. He remembered when he first met Sonic when he was very young. He didn't like the kid at first, because he saw him as a threat. Mario was afraid Sonic would steal his popularity and did what he can to prevent that from happening.

But over time, he began to like the kid. Sure, he was annoying at times but he was genuinely a good kid. He was sweet, nice and could make an entire room laugh with his jokes. So it's no surprise that Mario was devastated when Sonic died, especially since he was there to witness it. If only he was there just a second early. Maybe he could've stopped.

"Happy birthday Sonic" Mario said to the grave. "I wish I could've been there sooner" He puts his head down.

Suddenly there was a big bang. Mario looked up at the noise. He stared at the mansion, where he saw everyone running out in panic. Mario made a running start towards the mansion.

As he gets to the mansion, he sees a group of fighters huddled together, some crying.

"What's going on?" Mario said

"We heard a gunshot," Roy said. Mario nodded and ran into the mansion. He went upstairs to the fighter rooms and saw Palutena and Shulk by the halls. Palutena was crying and Shulk was frozen in fear.

"What's going on?" Mario said.

"It's Snake," Shulk said. Mario opened the door to Snake's room. And what he saw scared him.

He saw Snake on the floor, blood leaking out of his head. And in his hand, a gun. Next to Snake was a note. Mario picked it up and read it:

"I'm going to apologize to Sonic. I don't plan on coming back. I'm sorry everyone. -Snake"

Mario dropped the note. He knelt down on the floor. He couldn't believe it.


End file.
